A night to remember
by MinecraftGeek
Summary: Danny, Emma, Diego, Maddie, Jax and Andi go to a beach house to celebrate but watch as two characters discover the real magic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Maddie POV**

Me and Diego were getting ready for our and Emma and Daniel's party, we were celebrating because of what happened 2 weeks ago, Danny even rented the beach house for us to have a mini vacation for three days.

As soon as me and Diego were ready we went to the party at Danny's house, after the party had finished we went to the beach house and started playing truth or dare.

"Ok, Emma truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said,

"Ok, did you ever go out with anyone before Danny?"

"No Danny's my first boyfriend," she said proudly,

"Maddie truth or dare," Andi asked,

"Truth"

"Did you ever like Jax?" Andi asked

"Like as a friend, yes, as a boyfriend, ew,"

"HEY"

"truth or dare?"

"Truth," Andi said

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, do you like me," Jax said smiling

"Hay, not fair he's in the room," Andi said

"Andi, is there something you want to tell us?" Emma said laughing

"Come on guy's, Andi you don't have to answer that one," Danny said

"Maddie truth or dare?" Diego said

"Truth"

"What means more to you, fashion or me?" he said jokingly

"You, ok truth or dare"

"Truth

"Did you like me or Emma first?"

"I liked you before she even came to our school"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but because Dan was dating you at the time I didn't say anything," he said blushing,

"Aww," said Emma, both Jax and Andi rolled their eyes which gave me an idea.

"Jax, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss An..."

"TRUTH" he shouted

"Ok, do you like Andi?"

"No," he said turning completely red, "Ok, it's getting late we should all go to bed,"

"Yeah, but there's only four bedrooms so I was thinking that me and Emma and you and Maddie would share a room and Jax and Andi would have the other two" Danny said,

"Ok," said Diego while standing up, "do you want to choose the room now?" he asked me,

"Ok" I replied, after looking at all the rooms me and Diego chose one and started unpacking,

"When do you think Jax will finally ask Andi out?" I asked still unpacking,

"I don't know, but hopefully soon" Diego replied,

"He is going to tell her, isn't he?" I said getting into bed

"I'm sure he will," he said lying down next to me

"I guess, goodnight," I said kissing him on the cheek

"Goodnight" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Diego POV**

I woke up the next morning at 10:00, I rolled my head over to see my beautiful girlfriend Maddie sleeping in my arms, I smiled and leaned down a little to kiss her forehead, She smiled

"I knew you were awake" I chuckled, quietly

Her smile grew bigger and turned into a slight laugh, "Well good morning to you too" she teased

"Sleep well?" I asked her

"Better than ever" She replied, smiling, She leaned up and kissed me then lay back down in my arms

"Well, because I woke you up it only seems fair if I make breakfast," I said

"Ok," she said as we got up, I cooked and we ate breakfast, by the time we were finished Emma and Danny had woken up,

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Maddie asked Emma

"Well I was thinking we could all go to the beach" Emma replied

"Hay guys," said Andi, looking like she just woke up

"Hi," Emma said, "Hay do you want to go to the beach today?"

"Can't just got 'The Dead Rises 4'?" she said,

"Ok, you want your breakfast now?" Emma asked

"Yeah please" she replied

After Jax woke up and had his breakfast he started talking to Andi

**Jax POV**

"So why aren't you going to the beach?" I said

"I got the game 'The Dead Rises 4' and I won't t…

"YOU'VE GOT 'THE DEAD RISES 4'?" I screamed in disbelieve

"Yeah, why do you like zombie games?" she asked

"Like them, I love them, please let me play it with you today," I asked

"Ok," she said

**Maddie POV**

After Jax told us he and Andi weren't going to the beach, after got changed and went to the beach, me and Emma were trying sunbathing but was rudely interrupted by the boys pouring water over us while we weren't looking, after chasing them for 15 minutes we finally gave up, Emma and Danny went to the sea leaving me and Diego alone so we started talking,

"I can't wait until were older so we can move into are owe house, then we can come here more," he said,

"Yeah me too, maybe even with kids," I said, we both laughed at the though,

"Yeah, our daughter would be beautiful like her mother," he said

"But she would be a 'daddy's girl'," I said,

"And our son would be a dork like his father," I said laughing

"Ha ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically, making me laugh even more

"What time is it?" he asked

"8:00" I said

"We should be going back to the beach house," he said

When we got back to the beach house Jax and Andi said they were now officially a couple, we were all happy for them, after dinner I went to have a shower, that meant me and Diego were going to be up late because of us sharing a room, we couldn't get to sleep so we started talking,

"We should consider moving here when we have kids," he said

"Yeah, haha," I said

"What's so funny?" he asked

"It's nothing," I said

"Come on tell me," he said looking at me in the eyes

"Were making it sound like were going to move here in a couple of days and we already have kids" I said

"Well we would have to talk about it sometime," he said

"Yeah," I said, I suddenly saw Diego start to smile

"What?" I said

"Well it wouldn't kill us to have a little practice before were older, now would it," Diego said grabbing me gently, pulling me closer to him

"I guess," I said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**1 week later…**

**Maddie POV**

I was having a bad week, I've been stressed, had a terrible headache, and was constantly throwing up, I have no idea what was wrong with me, 'maybe it's some sort of witch sickness or something' i thought, so I went to lily, I told Diego to come with her just in case it was serious,

"Hi Maddie, hi Diego how can I help you two?" lily asked

"Maddie's been having headache's and been throwing up all week," Diego said

"Is there a bathroom around here?" I asked feeling sick again

"Yeah, that door," lily said

I ran in to throw up again and sat on the bathroom floor afterward lily looked at me, I could tell she was concerned,

"Maddie come take a seat" lily said, helping me up

"Ok," I said

"Maddie, maybe you have the witch's flu," she said "Have you been able to control your powers lately"

"My powers have been fine," I said, she looked shocked

"I can only think of one other… no, you couldn't be" she said

"What's the other thing?" Diego asked sounding concerned

"The only other thing is that you could be pregnant," she said

"WHAT!" me and Diego said at the same time

"Wait, no, you wouldn't, would you?" she said,

I started crying and Diego hugged me "My life is over," I said,

"No, it's not," Diego said,

"I think you should take a test just in case," she said passing me one

"Ok," I said going into the bathroom, the test came up as positive,

"Well?" Diego asked I ran into his arms crying,

"It's ok Maddie, I'll be with you every step of the way, everything is gonna be alright, I promise," he said after kissing me on the head,

"And if you have any concerns about it, you can always talk to me," lily said

"How are we gonna tell our parents and our friends, there gonna find out sooner or later," I asked

"Don't worry we'll figure it out together" Diego said

"You two better go or you'll be late for class" lily said looking at her watch

**After school**

Me and Diego agreed that we would tell his parents first and tell my mom later, when we went his mom said,

"Hi Diego how was school?" she said in the kitchen,

"Good mom, is dad home?" he asked

"Did someone call me?" his dad asked

"Hi Maddie," his dad said

"Hi," I said awkwardly

"Um, mom can you come in here," Diego asked, his mom came in and we all sat down

"Ok, what's happened," his mom said

"Well as you both know me and Maddie have been going out for a while now, and that people make mistakes, but if you promise not to be mad I'll won't bored you with a hug speech," he said

"Ok, we won't be mad at you," they said

"Ok, Maddie's pregnant," he said, his parents looked shocked

"WHAT?!" They said

"Mom, dad I did this please don't be mad but I'm going to be a dad and if you don't except that, it's your opinion, but it's a much my fault as Maddie's and I'm not going to leave her," Diego said

"Son… I'm proud of you" his dad said

"You're staying with Maddie instead of leaving her," his mom said,

"I'd never leave Maddie," he said looking at me

"Well as long as you're happy…" his dad said

"We're happy," his mom said

"Thanks Diego for giving me my next story," Gigi said, Diego looked at me

"No Gigi, that's way too personal," his mom said

"But mom," she said

"Actual It's ok because instead of telling our friend's we can go tell my mom," I told them,

"REALLY?!" Gigi asked

"Really," I said

"BEST DAY EVER!" Gigi said running up to her room

"Come on let's go tell my mom the news," I said putting my arms around my stomach

**Gigi POV**

"Hi this is miss information, I know I don't usually record at this time but I have the best story I just couldn't weight, ok you all know from my video a couple of months ago that my brother Diego and Maddie are dating but what you didn't know is this, just a couple minutes ago Diego told our mom and dad that Maddie was PREGNANT yes you heard me right pregnant, I'll post more about this story when I know more, this is miss information logging out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Maddie POV**

"WHAT, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" my mom said shouting at me,

"Ya"

"You're not keeping it are you," she asked

"Yes we are"

"Then you're not living here," she said,

"You're kicking me out?" I asked holding back tears,

"Pretty much!"

I couldn't hold my tears back much longer, I ran upstairs crying while packing, she found some of her baby things, like toys and clothes, she didn't know the sex of the baby but she packed them anyway, she looked at stomach and said,

"Don't worry baby I will protect you, ok, me and your daddy love you"

"Are you do packing?" Diego asked walking in the room

"ya"

"Ok, you grab your suitcase ok and I will put these boxes in the car, ok," he said kissing me on the head

After 10 minutes of driving, they get to Diego's house

"We should tell them what happened first, then we'll get your things," he said

"Ok," I said still sad about what had happened

"Maddie, please don't be sad, I know you're not happy about what happened, but It breaks my heart to see you like this," he said

"I'm sorry" I replied smiling

"Hey, there's that beautiful smile I missed, come on let's go in," he said

"Hi honey how did it go telling Maddie's mom?" Diego's mom asked

"Not very well, Mom can Maddie stay here, her mom kicked her out," he said,

"She kicked you out well that's not very nice, of course, you can stay here," his mom said to me

"You can stay here as long as you want," his dad said

"Thanks," I said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Diego POV**

Maddie is now 1 month pregnant and I've been thinking that we should move out and get our own house,

"Maddie, I was thinking of something," I asked

"What?"

"I was wondering if we should move out of my parents' house and buy are own house together"

"I would like that"

"Let's start looking"

"Ok"

**Emma POV**

Me and Andi were in the mall, we were picking out something for her to wear for her first date with Jax,

"What about this?" I asked showing her a pink dress

"No, too girly," she said

"Ok, maybe this," I asked showing her a black and red dress

"No, it looks like something a Goth would wear" she replied

"Andi we've been here for 5 hours can't you just pick out something so we can go," I asked,

"Sorry Emma, I just want this night to be perfect"

"I know, hey what about this one," I said showing her a dark purple dress,

"It's perfect"

"Finally," I said

**Diego POV**

"Let's just go home we have been looking for 2 hours," I asked

"Look that house is for sale"

"Wow this house is nice, you want to get it"

"Yes, it's perfect"

We look inside the house, after deciding it's the right one we bought it, we went to tell my parents

"Mom, dad...me and Maddie have something to say"

"What is it?" my mom asked me

"Do you mind if me and Maddie move out and into our own house"

"You're moving out"

**Andi POV**

Emma is helping me get ready for my date with Jax

"Wow you look beautiful," Emma said

"Thanks"

A knock comes from the front door

"That's Jax, Emma can u get it for me I'm nervous"

"Ok, and don't worry ok"

"Ok Andi you can do this," I told myself, "Hey Jax"

"Hey And…" he stopped and looked at me in shock,

"Wow, Andi you look… wow" he said

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I said jokingly, we started to laugh

"Awwwww," said Emma, we stopped and stared at her

"I ruined the moment," she said

"Come on let's go," I said


	6. I'm sorry

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm going to stop righting fanfic's. At first it was fun, no one know who you are and being able to right whatever you want, but it's harder then it look's. I've completely ran out of ideas. I might start uploading fanfic's in a month or 2. **

**Sincerely,**

**Minecraftgeek**

**P.S. you guys where the best :)**


End file.
